Shot To The Heart
by ICantHarleyWait
Summary: Sometimes when you think you want to be alone all you want is someone to be there.


**A/N: I like reviews so please leave some if you like. **

**I haven't written in awhile so I hope this isn't horrible. I will update as often as ideas flow into my head. I write longhand and also have two kids so its hard to get a moment to jot anything meaningful down. **

**That being said if you like then please share with your friends! **

Shot to the Heart

Hold me tight  
It feels so right now, hold me tight,  
Tell me I'm the only one,  
And then I might,  
Never be the lonely one.  
So hold me tight, to-night, to-night,  
It's you,  
The Beatles

He was drinking whiskey.

He had been for the past hour or so his thoughts lost in the amber liquid just trying to make sense of things. Sheamus wasn't one for thinking too hard about his life and the path he was on he just was and that was it. But the whiskey had him thinking otherwise and it was times like this he looked for somebody to lose a few hours with and then leave before the sun came up. Tonight however he wasn't really in the mood for even that so he drank and thought more about nothing and everything all at once.

"More, whiskey?"

The voice was husky and feminine with a slight Texas twang definitely not the gruff bastard who was behind the bar when he first came in. He wasn't disappointed to see the face attached to that voice was just as nice. She was a shade lighter than chocolate with brown eyes flecked with gold and a pretty pair of lips he knew would be soft. Maybe he was in the mood after all.

"Sure," he said downing what was left in the glass before she refilled it.

He was the only one sitting at the bar so she figured she'd stick around. It was a slow night and Marv wouldn't mind; besides it wasn't everyday somebody as yummy as this stranger pulled through town. She was leaving tomorrow anyway so she deserved to have a little fun before she took off.

"So are you shy, or do you just not talk much," she asked him?

"I just don't talk much," he said then "I'll make an exception for you though."

"Is that so," she smiled "is it coz I'm pretty or you looking for some company?"

He shrugged before saying a "little of both I guess it's not like there's much to do around here besides getting drunk or fucking."

She got a laugh out of that and the few guys including Marv left in the bar turned to them and gave them an inquiring look before turning back to the pool table and their game. She felt as if she had seen him some place before and it annoyed her to no end that she couldn't place his face. She wasn't big on TV or celebrity gossip so she knew it couldn't be that. At least she was sure that wasn't where she had seen him.  
"Well looks like you got the getting drunk thing down," she smiled at him as she leaned across the bar and looked him in the eye "you want help with the fucking?"  
He just smiled before giving a little nod and finishing his drink. He grabbed his jacket and followed her out of the bar his night had finally picked up for the better.  
His hotel was just a short walk up the block and when they got there he was glad no one he knew was hanging around in the lobby or at the hotel bar. He wasn't embarrassed or anything he just didn't like the guys peppering him with questions the next morning over a one night stand.  
The elevator door had barely shut before she had him pinned against the wall of the elevator kissing him with a fire and passion he hadn't felt in a while. He parted his lips and her tongue delved inside mapping the contours of his mouth as his hands became better acquainted with her body. He pulled her left leg up and she moaned when his jean covered erection pressed against her wetness grinding their bodies together driving their lust higher. The elevator dinged and they hastily straightened their clothes as the doors opened and Mike "The Miz" Mizanin stepped on making Sheamus glad they were on his floor and he wouldn't have to talk to him.  
The lights didn't matter he knew the way to his bed and he had no trouble showing her the way. He easily undid the button on her pants sliding his hands down her pants grabbing her ass and picking her up easily. She laughed when he tossed her on the bed lightly and quickly divested herself of her pants.

He stopped her when she went to take off her panties he rubbed his fingers against the cotton feeling how wet she was already and they had only just begun. Her lustful moans set him on fire and it wasn't long before he had her underwear and he was buried deep inside.

She let out an 'Oh fuck," at the sudden intrusion and it was Sheamus' turn to laugh as he gave her a moment to adjust. She felt like satin wrapped around him and he buried his face in her neck breathing her in as he began to move inside of her slowly at first then building up a steady rhythm that left her mewling shamelessly clutching at the sheets.

Her legs were wrapped around him like a vise and he slowed his thrusts and took one of her legs from around his waist and put it on his shoulder thrusting deeper than he had before into her wetness. She practically came off the bed when she felt how deep he was, her body shook with an orgasm so powerful it left her breathless. He cursed himself for not putting a condom on in his haste so he had to pull out when he came spraying his seed on the inside of her thigh. Not exactly the most romantic way to end things but by the look on Harley's face she didn't mind at all.

She practically came off the bed when she felt how deep he was, her body shook with an orgasm so powerful it left her breathless. He cursed himself for not putting a condom on in his haste so he had to pull out when he came spraying his seed on the inside of her thigh. Not exactly the most romantic way to end things but by the look on Harley's face she didn't mind at all.


End file.
